1. Field of Invention
The invention relates generally to inspection stations such as those used at airports to screen luggage for explosives or other contraband. This invention relates more specifically to increasing the rate at which items may flow through inspection stations.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Inspection stations are often used to screen baggage, such as carry-on baggage, at airports and secure facilities. In some inspection stations, carry-on baggage and other items may be placed on trays, and the trays may be placed on a conveyor belt to be moved through an inspection region.
FIG. 1 illustrates an example of an existing inspection station such as may be used at an airport to screen carry-on baggage. Inspection station 100 includes an inspection region 110. In many cases, items in inspection region 110 may be scanned using an x-ray line scanner that forms an image of objects as they are moved through the inspection region.
The image may typically be displayed at a work station 112 for a human operator 114 to observe. Human operator 114 may clear an item and allow it to pass through the inspection station if no suspicious areas appear in the image. If suspicious areas appear in the image, the item may be required to undergo other levels of inspection, such as a physical search of the item.
Inspection station 100 may include a conveyor 120. Conveyor 120 may be a moving belt propelled by one or more motors, illustrated schematically as motor 302. Conveyor 120 may move items through inspection region 110 in such a way that images of the items can be formed.
To contain and/or protect items being passed through inspection region 110, trays, such as trays 130A, 130B and 130C are often provided at the inspection station. For example, passengers passing through an airport security checkpoint will often place keys, coins and other small objects in trays so they are not lost as they are moved through inspection region 110.
Passengers also may place coats, shoes, belts or other items of clothing in trays 130 so they are not damaged as they pass through inspection region 110.
As a further example, passengers may place cell phones, PDA's and other portable electronic devices in trays, which may enable a more thorough inspection of the items.
Typically, a stack of trays is provided at the entry region of the inspection station. Passengers may place their items in a tray 130 and set the tray on conveyor 120, which moves the tray and the items through the inspection region 110 to an exit region on the other end of the inspection station. The trays 130 may accumulate at the exit region until an operator carries them back to the entry point of the inspection station.